


Reality Grew Jealous (and tore us apart)

by BatsAreFluffy



Series: Like tears in the rain [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice Lords - Fandom, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alpha Superman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lord Superman - Freeform, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, Porn, Possessive Behaviour, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Humiliation, Whumptober 2020, but Kal goes a little overboard, they are mated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsAreFluffy/pseuds/BatsAreFluffy
Summary: It had taken far too long for Bruce to realize that something in his nest was wrong.
Relationships: Lord Superman/Lord Batman
Series: Like tears in the rain [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950151
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Reality Grew Jealous (and tore us apart)

It had taken far too long for Bruce to realize that something in his nest was _wrong_. 

Kal had taken him into the Fortress, as they had done for years now. Ever since Elliot had burned the manor to the ground, he’d become more careful with Bruce’s heats. And there was something so caring, so considerate about being in the last place that Kal’s people had been that made it feel safer. He’d found a few items at his penthouses and blot holes, and had made a new nest there, in he and his mate’s rooms. The boys could look after Gotham for a few days, just as he covered more of Bludhaven’s streets when Dick was out. The routine felt safe, and made the restless part of his omega side pliant.

Kal had left earlier, claiming to be getting things ready for him. He’d closed the door softly, and Bruce had spared it no more thought. But that was a few hours ago, and Kal hadn’t returned. Bruce could feel the heat rising in his body, his thoughts scattering, so now was the time for the last bit of food he could stomach. But Kal was nowhere in sight, probably off saving something, but Bruce was hungry, but maybe he’d left supplies in the kitchen area, he should go check, it was safe to go that far, he would –

The Door was Locked.

Bruce’s thought slammed to a halt. The Door was never Locked. Not from the outside. Only after Kal was there, after Bruce had scented him, and confirmed that it was only he and his mate in the nest, that the inside lock was thrown. But that was more for Bruce’s safety. He did tend to wander in the last days. He went a little nose blind, couldn’t find Kal for sitting on him, and he’d wandered a few too many times.

The Door was Locked.

And he was trapped.

Bruce threw himself against the wooden door, only to ricochet off the painted metal. He scrambled at the frame, checking, but the hinges were on the other side – he’d have to pick the – there was no door knob. No lock. Just flat metal, in a flat frame that had no opening and no windows. He scrambled backwards, and dove toward the pile of blankets, digging deeply under the pillows. Panting, he pulled out one particular throw pillow, tore open the back of the plaid flannel, and choked.

His equipment was gone.

Three Batarangs, two explosives, one lock pick set, one communicator to the Watch Tower. Gone. Replaced with weights.

The Door was Locked.

And he was Trapped.

“Kal,” he called, voice shaking. “Kal, where are you?” He waited.

And called him again.

Again.

Again.

Crying for his mate, for his Alpha to come home.

Burrowing into his nest, sobs shaking his shoulders. His nest – that held only Bruce’s scent. Nothing of Kal’s was in the piles. No shirts, no clothes, no blankets – even that hideous plaid pillow had been completely washed and de-scented. He was alone, in a nest, with no one, and no way out.

Bruce called until his voice gave out, and his heat pulled him under.

\---

Kal-el waited until his omega had passed out from frustration and worry before stepping towards the door. He was calm now. He hadn’t been for nearly a month, but now, with his plan in full swing, a sense of calmness had settled over him. He’d weighed all the facts, and gained insight into his own being. This path was the one that was best for Bruce, for Kal, for their relationship going forward.

He had been Bruce’s mate for nearly a decade. The omega had been faithful, and desirable, and a wonderful mate. But other Alphas made Kal’s blood boil. He didn’t want to smell them on Bruce’s coat anymore, and didn’t want to see their lip gloss on his neck. Bruce never took things too far, but some Alphas got too forward. Brucie encouraged it. His playboy flake persona revelled in the excitement.

Enough was enough.

Clark Kent, mild reporter, had walked in on an Alpha pinning Brucie to the wall, biting his way down Bruce’s throat, and decided. He’d decided that Brucie needed a little reminder of what being an omega was truly about. It wasn’t about tempting everyone in the room. It wasn’t about being sexy, or a playboy, or the Mission. It was submission to his Alpha, to the one that held complete control over him in the most intimate way possible. It was being his mate, his.

So Kal had everything ready for his little omega would needed a – needed a refresher course on being the perfect mate to Lord Superman.

\---

Bruce was soaked, his thighs slick and ready for someone to rest between them. He was empty, and wet, and ready, and no one was there. Alpha was gone.

He’d slept off the first hours, hoping that Kal had just gotten carried away. He’d tried to take the edge off, but his own ministrations did nothing to curb even the barest ember of desire in him. He needed his mate, needed the hormones and the attention and the knot of an Alpha – his Alpha – to bring the heat down. It had been over a decade since he’d last been without Kal in heat.

“Alpha,” he called, moaning as the harsh pillowcases chafed against his erection. Rubbing his body against his nest, the scent of fear and arousal was choking him. “Alpha, please, I need you.”

Dropping his head into the pillows, he moaned as his erection spurted more pre-come, getting him ready. He was in heat, ready for his mate, and no one was there! Kal had left him, and he was –

The door opened silently, and Kal walked inside, carrying a tray.

“Alpha,” he moaned, rolling onto his back. “Where the – hell – have you been, Kal?”

Kal tutted, and walked closer. “Getting things ready,” he said simply, and knelt in front of him, just outside the nest. “Come here. Kneel for me.”

Bruce shook, but rolled back onto his knees, crawling the last foot to his Alpha. “Please, Kal, later, just – just fuck me. Please.”

“Soon,” Kal said softly. He pulled a cloth off the tray, and picked up a blue and red leather collar. “I’ve brought you a gift,” he whispered, ghosting a kiss over Bruce’s jaw. The omega keened softly, baring his throat to the Alpha, eager for more foreplay – but not for the collar to be fastened around his throat.

“Kal – what – Kal, please,” Bruce moaned, squirming on his knees. His complaint turned into gasps as Kal took his arm and nipped the inside of his wrists, laying kisses around the tiny bruises. “Yes, Alpha, please.”

Kal finished with one wrist, and pulled a smaller cuff from the tray, fastening it tightly. He repeated this on the other side, ignoring the tantalizing scent pouring from the omega. Humming, please with his work, he grabbed Bruce’s head and brought it in for a series of deep kisses. The omega was mewling beneath him by the time it was over. He was ready to be mounted and bred.

“omega,” Kal murmured against Bruce’s ear. “My mate, present for me.”

Bruce’s whole sweat soaked body shook, matched by his whine. “Alpha, please!” he begged, sinking towards the nest. Kal tutted, and pulled him back easily.

“Here, Bruce. Present for me. Show me how much your body wants me right now.”

The omega’s moan was downright pornographic, but he slowly turned around on his knees. Just as Kal had known, the omega’s entrance was slick, loose and ready for an Alpha knot to make his cunt full. Ready, but still coherent enough to beg with words. Perfect.

“Show me that empty cunt, Bruce.” Kal whispered against Bruce’s spine, one hand reaching for a short silver chain and clip on the tray. “Open yourself to my view. To your Alpha.” When the omega did, head sinking to the floor in submission, Kal laid a gentle kiss above the fluttering hole.

“Please, Alpha!”

Kal clicked the cuffs together, still mouthing close to his omega’s entrance. And still kissing that perfect ass, he sped through attaching cuffs to his ankles as well. “Spread your knees, omega,” he purred, lapping up slick as it trailed down his thigh.

“Please, Kal! Fuck me, just fuck me, please, Alpha!”

Even half insane from lust, Bruce still did as he was told. Such a good omega, Kal thought. Just needs a little reminder, just a little remedial schooling. And that reminder was encouraged by a platinum spreader bar, widening has knees until his face was pressed into the pillows, ass delightfully in the air, empty and waiting.

“Such a needy little omega you are, aren’t you Bruce? Need something filling that cunt of yours. Need a great big Alpha knot to fill you.”

Bruce sobbed into the pillow, face turned away. “Fuck me, Kal. Need you, want you, only you.”

Kal shushed him, and took the last item from the tray. Scooping a dollop of slick from Bruce’s entrance, he rubbed it all over the head. “Say it for me, omega. You need a big cock inside you, you’re a cock slut.”

“I’m yours, your cock s-slut. Need you so much, Alpha, please, need -- aaahh!”

Kal slipped the dildo deep into Bruce’s entrance, pushing steadily until the flared base slipped inside. And with two twists of the base, he inflated the ‘knot’ past Bruce’s ability to push out. Bruce keened, thrusting and thrashing in his presentation position.

Kal floated over to the pillows, made himself comfortable, and starred at the tear-streaked face in front of him. “And this is all a cock slut deserves, if he won’t be faithful to his Alpha.”

The sobbing went well with the tinkling of the silver chains holding him open. Kal slowly started to stroke himself to full hardness. “Bruce, this is what you deserve, throwing yourself on every Alpha you can see at these galas and dinners. You need to remember, You. Belong. To. Me.”

Bruce sobbed even harder, body shaking from his efforts, moaning a litany of “alpha please, alpha...”

Kal nodded, smiling. “I am your Alpha. Now, crawl to me and show me what that mouth can do, and we’ll see how long you need this gentle reminder.”


End file.
